To aru no hibi
by G.D.Roger
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Kamijou Touma el delincuente mas temido en el distrito 7 de ciudad academia, de repente tuviera una chica hermosa enamorada de el como mano? bueno solo hay una cosa que decir FUKOUDA!
1. el delincuente desaortunado

**YO! como les va lectores de fanfiction?, decidi editar el capitulo uno de esta historia, porque al releerlo decidi que era porquería espero que la nueva versión sea mejor para ustedes**

**intente recuperar un poco el caracter de kamijou a lo que en verdad es, ahora ya no esta desesperado por una novia y sigue con su densidad habitual, espero que les guste lo que leeran pero antes un pequeño disclaimer (saltense eso, siempre es aburrido)**

**DISCLAIMER: no poseo to aru majutsu no index ni midori no hibi, sus ideas y personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores bla bla bla**

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma, un joven de 16 años con un cabello negro erizado y ojos azules de mirada cansada, podría pasar por un estudiante de instituto normal, salvo por 2 cosas. Uno; debido a ciertos incidentes termino siendo considerado el delincuente más temido en el distrito 7 de ciudad academia. Dos; su mano derecha alberga un poder misterioso llamado imagine breaker el cual puede anular cualquier tipo de poder sobrenatural<p>

Otra cosas que tiene Kamijou son su increíblemente mala suerte y su más increíble habilidad para atraer al sexo opuesto, por ahora nos concentraremos en esta última, Kamijou es un esper nivel cero, lo que significa que no tiene habilidad o su poder es extremadamente pequeño, de hecho gracias al imagine breaker sus resultados en los exámenes de medición de poderes son siempre cero, lo que lo hace prácticamente el esper más débil de toda ciudad academia, sin embargo, si su poder esper fuera atraer mujeres, fácilmente podría alcanzar el nivel cinco o incluso superarlo llegando al mítico nivel 6, el reino de dios. Tal habilidad le hizo ganarse el odio colectivo de casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino, pero le temían aún más debido a su reputación de delincuente, unos cuantos lo habían visto derrotar a espers de alto nivel usando solo su mano derecha, lo que hacía que le temieran mas

Pese a esto por diversas razones Kamijou aún no se ha hecho de una novia, la principal razón es que Kamijou es estúpidamente denso, y por su mala suerte, su reputación de delincuente, su estúpida densidad o una mezcla de todo eso Kamijou termina malinterpretando o ignorando completamente cualquier tipo de avance o confesión las chicas hagan, si es que llegan a tener el valor para hacerla, ya que pese a estar enamoradas de el aún le temen.

Hoy es un día normal en ciudad academia, bueno, lo que se puede considerar normal en una ciudad que ocupa 1/3 del territorio al este de Tokio, con 2.3 millones de habitantes siendo el 80% de ellos estudiantes de diversos grados, desde el nivel primaria hasta el universitario, la mayoría de estos siendo espers

Kamijou asiste a cierto instituto, y en este momento es la hora de salida de los estudiantes, sin embargo muchos de ellos se quedan en la escuela debido a sus clubs deportivos o culturales, o simplemente haciendo otras cosas, Kamijou es un ejemplo de lo último, a un lado del edificio principal se encuentra Kamijou, sin embargo no está solo, frente a él se encuentra una joven bastante atractiva, cuyo nombre no importa en esta historia, así que la llamaremos "chica de relleno #1" lo que importa es que en este momento es que la joven "chica de relleno #1" esta extremadamente nerviosa a tal grado de que está empezando a temblar, está sudando ligeramente y sostiene su pecho para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón

¿La razón?, la chica está apunto de confesar sus sentimientos por Kamijou

"¿así que tu fuste la que puso esta nota en mi casillero?" para Kamijou esto ya no era raro al menos una vez a la semana tenía una nota sobre sus zapatos citándolo en algún lugar, y este era el lugar más común, aquí muchas chicas como nuestra "chica de relleno #1" han intentado lo imposible… y todas fracasaron

"s-si… me alegra que hayas venido…" contesto la chica nerviosa

"bueno, entonces, ¿Qué es, alguien te está molestando? Te vez… asustada, espera ¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

(¿Por qué me tiene tanto miedo? ¿Acaso golpeé a su novio o algo así? Espera, ¿no es esa chica mi compañera de clase, la que de vez en cuando me encuentro en el salón de arcades?)

"¡NO!" la chica grito inmediatamente sacando a Touma de sus pensamientos, luego continuo en un tono bastante bajo, pero aun audible para Kamijou "y-yo amm… te veo y… siento esto… y… l-lo que quiero decir es… hemos sido compañeros de clase desde secundaria y apenas nos conocemos… pero nos vemos seguido en la sala de juegos… y siempre estás tan solo que yo… y te metes en problemas por ayudar a otros… y parece que descargas todo tu estrés en el takken*… y siempre pierdo… y… creo que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar y estar junto a ti y… desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte… quisiera que… tu… y yo… juntos… DAME UNA UPORTUDIDAD PORFAVOR!" la chica grito reuniendo todo su coraje inclinándose en petición

"Así que era eso" Kamijou suspiro de alivio "entiendo te daré una oportunidad"

"¿e-en verdad?" la chica estaba extática sabía que Kamijou no iba a caer enamorado por una confesión repentina de amor, ese había sido el problema con las demás chicas que se le declararon, o al menos eso es lo que nuestra "chica de relleno #1" pensaba

"si, la próxima vez que juguemos takken seré menos agresivo" pero estamos hablando de Kamijou Touma esa extraña entidad cuya densidad anormal podría ser material de leyenda, esa densidad es mucho más efectiva que el imagine breaker al momento de destruir las ilusiones de las chicas

La chica estaba en blanco ¿acaso había dicho algo incorrecto? Todo lo había planeado con gran esmero corrigiendo posibles malentendidos, así que por que takken… takken oh bien ella vio su error, y estaba a punto de corregirlo pero Kamijou siguió hablando

"pero si voy fácil contigo nunca mejoraras ¿cierto? Creo que has mejorado bastante desde que empezaste a jugar, pienso que es lo mismo que con los poderes esper tienes que trabajar duro para con-¡ARK!" Kamijou no pudo terminar su discurso motivacional porque una bola de baseball se estrelló con bastante fuerza directamente en su rostro, lo cual era raro ya que su escuela no tenía ningún equipo de baseball, bien, Kamijou era bastante resistente y ese tipo de golpe no hizo mucho, salvo aturdirlo un poco, pero ni dos segundos después, el compañero de la bola, un bate de metal lo golpeo justamente en el mismo lugar, eso fue suficiente para rematar a Kamijou

Antes de perder la conciencia Kamijou pudo escuchar que la chica gritaba pero no pudo entender bien que decía, solo podía reconocer las palabras "-desdicha- mala suerte-idiota-nadie-enamorado-solo- por siempre" y luego se desmalló

Cuando despertó un minuto después, estaba recostado sobre la pared, saco su teléfono para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había reunido con la chica del takken

(¿Me golpearon con un bate y luego me grito idiota con mala suerte que está destinado a estar solo por siempre y que nadie se enamorara de mí?) Los pensamientos de Kamijou estaban lejos de la realidad, pero no importa lo que en verdad haya dicho la chica de relleno #1, Kamijou no era tan optimista respecto a su fortuna como para creer que había entendido mal o había una clase de malentendido, además, el golpe le causo una ligera conmoción cerebral

(Mi desdicha continua… ¿seré feliz algún día?) "fukou da…" Kamijou suspiro mientras se acariciaba la adolorida mejilla y se dirigía al patio frontal de la escuela para poder ir a su hogar, pero la vista en el patio no ayudo precisamente a tranquilizarlo, todo lo que Kamijou podía ver a donde quiera que voltee eran parejas felices abrazados o tomados de la mano de forma cursi, eso y las palabras de chica de relleno #1 debieron romper algo en su interior, ya que pese a considerarse una persona muy paciente y tolerante termino gritándole a todo el mundo "¡CABRONES! LARGUENSE A UN HOTEL"

(Joder… mire donde mire…) las parejas huían asustadas de la mirada mortal de Kamijou, lo que Kamijou no sabía era que ninguno de ellos eran realmente novios, unos solo eran amigos dela infancia jugueteando, otros eran miembros de otra clase que tenían un extraño proyecto en el que tenían que cuidar un huevo y actuar como si fueran una pareja con un bebé [algo estúpido e inútil si me preguntan], algo que Kamijou no tenía forma de saber y empezó a descargar su frustración golpeando un árbol cercano, con cada golpe que daba el árbol temblaba violentamente, pese a ser un árbol maduro de aspecto bastante duro

"jodeeer ¡toma esto! ¡Y esto!" Kamijou seguía golpeando el árbol mientras que a una distancia segura un pequeño grupo de chicos con algunas heridas lo miraba

"ohoh, Kamijou ha vuelto a las andadas, parece furioso, hablarle en este momento seria suicidio" dijo uno de ellos

"pero Kamijou es el único que puede hacerle frente a los de deathspers" dijo otro un poco desesperado

"Si pero…" el primer chico no termino de hablar cuando un par de jóvenes lo interrumpieron

"no se preocupen somos sus amigos, así que le preguntaremos"

"¡he-Hey Aogami, Tsuchimicado!" los dos jóvenes no hicieron caso y se acercaron amistosamente a Kamijou

"¡kami-yan!" ambos saludaron con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, pero Aogami fue el que continuo hablando "nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos" pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

"MMMMM" Kamijou no estaba de humor en este momento, y lo demostró poniendo una cara amenazante (maldición, ahora que quieren, ¿no ven que me estoy retorciendo en mi desgracia?)

"veras, lo que pasa…" Tsuchimicado intento explicar la situación

(Pero no me puedo librar de estos chicos, aunque estos dos son mis únicos amigos) pensó Kamijou, luego se fijó bien que algunos tenían heridas, incluso Aogami y Tsuchimicado estaban algo mallugados, y aunque eran molestos seguían siendo sus amigos, y nadie se metía con sus amigos

"déjenmelo a mí, me encargare de ellos en un momento" Kamijou empezó a andar sin terminar de oír lo que Tsuchimicado tenía que decir

"si creen que por tener poderes esper pueden golpear a los que no los tienen, si creen que por ser de un nivel superior son mejores que los nivel cero… entonces voy a romper esa jodida ilusión…"

"CON MI GARRAS DEL DRAGON BERSERKER"

La pelea había sido muy fácil para Kamijou, ningún miembro de esa banda 'deathspers' era mayor a nivel tres, hubo rayos, fuego, agua y algún tipo de ácido verde fosforescente, pero el simplemente negaba o esquivaba los ataques y de un golpe derrotaba a cualquiera que se le acercaba. En un universo paralelo Kamijou no habría podido contra una banda entera de espers delincuentes y habría huido inmediatamente, pero en este Kamijou era mucho más violento y tenía una gran capacidad para pelear, la cual superaba por mucho a la de Tsuchimicado

"PFF… ¿y estos son los deathspers, la supuesta banda más fuerte del este del distrito siete?" Kamijou refunfuñaba mientras se retiraba a su departamento

"WAAAAA gracias kami-yan" "nya, cuando estas con nosotros somos realmente invencibles" Aogami y Tsuchimicado lo abrazaron por los hombros uno a cada lado de él. De hecho ambos habían derribado a un par de sujetos, pero no se comparaban a la brutalidad de Kamijou

"je…" se quitó a sus amigos de encima y siguió caminando

"si esos tipos los golpearon una tienen mucho que aprender, pero… ya les di una lección a esos tipos y me he vengado por ustedes, así que ya está bien" sus dos amigos sonrieron y los demás chicos que estaban con ellos se quedaron sorprendidos en silencio

"no me gusta golpear debiluchos, así que será mejor que aprendan a defenderse" se despidió sin voltear agitando una mano mientras la otra la tenía en su bolsillo

"MU-MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR" los demás chicos salieron de su sorpresa y le agradecieron por su ayuda, todo estaba bien hasta que Aogami abrió la boca una vez mas

"hahaha parece que kami-yan no solo tiene a una infinidad de chicas en su harem, ahora unos cuantos chicos desean unirse" apenas termino de hablar salió volando con una fuerza tremenda rodando varias veces por el piso

"NO TE BURLES DE MI DESGRACIA" un segundo después, Tsuchimicado se le unió en el suelo

"Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR" Tsuchimicado tenía la mala costumbre de complementar las bromas de Aogami, por lo cual Kamijou decidió que un ataque preventivo era lo mejor en ese momento

Kamijou empezó a alejarse nuevamente mientras hablaba "maldición, quisiera conocer a alguien, pero siendo así ni una sola chica estará interesada en mi"

Todos los chicos sintieron el impulso de querer golpear a Kamijou por decir eso, pero aún tenían los cuerpos de los pandilleros heridos a sus pies que les recordaba que eso era muy mala idea

Mientras se alejaba Kamijou tenía una expresión derrotada en su rostro "fukou da… lo he vuelto a hacer"

Era de noche y Kamijou estaba en su departamento y aunque aún era temprano, ya tenía su pijama puesta y estaba preparándose para dormir, acostado en su cama pensando las supuestas palabras de la chica de relleno #1, palabras que le habían hecho daño a su habitual manera de sobrellevar su desgracia de tal manera ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir a pasear por la noche, cosa que siempre hacia sin importar lo que pasara

(Me siento tan vacío… todo el mundo en la escuela me tiene miedo… y hoy, ya lo sabía pero esa chica no tenía que gritármelo después de que me golpearan con un bate… solo quiero disfrutar de una vida pacifica como cualquier otro estudiante. Pero cuando les cuento algo a esos tipos siempre terminan burlándose de mí con sus idioteces de un harem. Si sigo así pasare toda mi vida de instituto triste y solitario. TENER UNA VIDA ASÍ ES DEMAIADO CRUEL)

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO UNA VIDA NORMAL Y PACIFICA QUIERO PASAR BUENOS MOMENTOS CON MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE, QUIERO QUE LA GENTE DEJE DE TENER MIEDO DE MI, Y, INCLUSO TAL VEZ QUIERA UNA NOVIA!" Kamijou grito desesperadamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"¡de verdad!" Una voz femenina se escuchó en su solitaria habitación

Kamijou se sorprendió al oírla "¿que- que era esa voz?" peo se sorprendió aún más al ver que en lugar de su mano había una joven miniatura frotándose los ojos "qué demonios…"

"¿mmm? ¿Dónde estoy?" dijo la pequeña aun somnolienta

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!? ¿¡POR QUE HAY UNA CHICA EN MI MUÑECA!?" Kamijou grito con toda su fuerza

* * *

><p><strong>parte no editada, nos vemos en la AN del siguente capitulo<strong>

** yyyyyyyyyyyyy eso es todo por ahora, que les parecio?**

**quien es la chica misteriosa? no lo se aun no decido. asi que denme sus opiniones y las tomare en cuenta, salvo por: misaka mikoto, index y fukiyose seiri. las primeras dos no me agradan (aunque muchos me lleguen a odiar por esto: no me gusta nada el kamikoto, de hecho no me gustan nada las tsunderes) y fukikose ya tiene planes en esta historia, estoy un poco indeciso entre othi-chan (realmente me enamore de su personaje) y midori de la serie original (ya que me resulto muy gracioso su forma de actuar). y por cierto es que mano la debo poner? esto afectara mucho la historia diganme, por favor.**

**otra cosa es que no esperen actualizaciones muy seguido de esta historia, mi prioridad es terminar la otra para pode trabajar en esta por completo (desde agosto del año pasado que no escribo algo asi que tengo que ponerme al corriente)**

**les gusto? no les gusto? alguno quiere decirme que hay de bueno en naruto y masaka mikoto (o las tsunderes para el caso)? diganme sus comentarios me hacen feliz**

**siendo todo por el momento. Roger fuera... paz**


	2. PROMESAS

**YO! hola de nuevo gente de para los que han leido el primer capitulo de esta historia antes de la fecha de publicacion de este capitulo, les sugiero que lo vuelvan a leer, ya que modifique varias cosas, si no es asi, nos vemos en la parte de abajo, pero antes...**

**DISCLAIMER: LO MISMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

><p>La chica despertó completamente debido a los gritos de Kamijou, y al verlo tan de cerca su rostro inmediatamente cambio a una expresión soñadora completamente feliz<p>

"haa! ES TOUMA-KUN!" la chica se lanzó al rostro de Kamijou y abrazo su mejilla con bastante fuerza

"ahk- Hey ¡pada! PADA" Kamijou intentaba quitársela de la cara, pero la chica tenía un buen agarre

"TE DIJE QUE PARES" tomando su brazo con su mano libre Touma tiro con fuerza y se librero del abrazo de la chica, sin embargo eso provocó que la manga de su pijama se deslizara hacia abajo revelando que, bajo la manga de la pijama la chica estaba completamente desnuda, bueno, solo de la cintura para arriba ya que estaba unida al brazo de Kamijou

"¡KYAAA! NO MIRES" la chica se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos para cubrir su pecho

"¿mmm?" la chica volteaba de un lado a otro dándose cuenta de su entorno aun con los brazos cruzados y la cara completamente roja de vergüenza

"¿Cómo? Yo… yo… ¿por qué estoy en el brazo de Touma-kun?"

Para bien o para mal, para Kamijou ver a una chica desnuda no era nuevo debido a varios incidentes 'desafortunados', pero aun sentía vergüenza, lo bueno de esta situación es que Kamijou no termino con moretones en todo el cuerpo o siendo perseguido por una horda de jóvenes furiosas

"¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER YO! ¿¡QUE HACE UNA VERSION SEXY DE MIGI EN MI MANO!?"

"sexy…" la chica ya cubierta con la manga de Kamijou no pudo evitar lleva sus manos hacia su rostro tratando de ocultar su rubor contoneándose felizmente. Mientras tanto Kamijou seguía con su diatriba sobre alienígenas parásitos y demás cosas sin sentido

"¿Qué clase de desarrollo este? No soy un héroe de manga shonnen, este Kamijou-san no puede con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo, si la dengeki publicara una historia conmigo como protagonista, seguramente moriría en el primer tomo, estoy seguro de que le patearía el trasero a los chicos malos, pero la heroína me tendría miedo y me abandonaría para irse con el jefe de los malos y luego moriré de una forma repentina, cruel y totalmente inesperada, incluso si se las arreglaran para serializar la historia con un montón de volúmenes y llegaran a hacer un anime, seguro harían un spin-off de la serie con un personaje secundario como protagonista que superaría con creces la popularidad del original y luego todos se olvidarían de mi HAAAA FUKOUDA MORIRE TRISTE Y SOLO SIN QUE NADIE SE PREOCUPE POR MI"

"ESO-ESO NO ES VERDAD TOUMA-KUN, HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE TE QUIERE" la chica lo interrumpió con un tono serio, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una ofensa grave

"si, probablemente solo mis padres… espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?, no sabía que los alienígenas parasitarios podían leer la mente"

"¡no soy un alíen!, no sé cómo termine así, pero… te conozco de…" la chica volvió a ruborizarse

"¿mmm?" Kamijou la veía con una expresión confusa

"bueno… eso es… porque… desde hace algún tiempo… HE ESTADO ENAMORADA DE TI" la chica hizo lo que muchas otras intentaron y fallaron, hacerle saber claramente sus sentimientos a Kamijou

(Una confesión de amor…) Kamijou se sonrojo y parecía feliz, pero esa felicidad se esfumo rápidamente (espera, no hay manera de que algo tan afortunado pueda estar pasándome, tiene que haber algún tipo de desgracia que venga con esto… o claro esta chica está unida a mi brazo, dadas las circunstancias no hay manera de que pueda ser feliz)

"…escucha…" con un suspiro Kamijou intento explicarle los problemas que podría causar su situación pero la chica seguía hablando

"vamos a diferentes escuelas pero… te he estado observando desde la distancia, mucha gente está asustada de ti y dicen cosas malas, pero, yo sé que eres una buena persona que solo pelea contra la gente mala y proteges a los débiles, y… tu siempre te quedas… alejado de la gente, te veo de lejos pero, tu nunca te acercas, pero siempre te quedas hasta que termine…"

"Hey tu" Kamijou apenas presto atención a lo que estaba diciendo la niña con una cara seria la interrumpió

"¿s-si?"

Severamente Kamijou empezó a explicar "mira, no sé porque te gusto, pero te diré que todo esto puede ser una molestia, con una mano así la vida puede ser más difícil de lo que ya es, es demasiado peligro-"

"yo" la chica interrumpió a Kamijou, parecía a punto de llorar "yo no lo hice apropósito, cuando desperté ya estaba en tu mano… no sé lo que ha ocurrido. De hecho estoy tan asustada que podría llorar" con esas palabras la expresión de Kamijou se ablando mostrando preocupación por la niña en su brazo

"pero... aunque no sé qué ha ocurrido… ESTOY FELIZ DE ESTAR CON MI QUERIDO TOUMA-KUN, INCLUSO TE HE DICHO TODO LO QUE SIENTO, TE-HE~" la expresión de la niña regreso a una feliz y enamorada

"nada de 'TE-HE' esto es serio" Kamijou algo molesto pellizcaba una de las pequeñas mejillas de la chica "esto no es nada para ser feliz

"OWOWOWOW" la niña se quejaba moviendo frenéticamente los brazos

"piénsalo por un momento, soy conocido como el infame 'dragon berserker' ¿Qué pasaría si la gente me viera con una mano así? Imagina cuando una banda de delincuentes te vea en mi mano"

La chica se imaginó a Kamijou frente a una banda de delincuentes tomando una varonil pose de pelea mientras gritaba destruiré sus ilusiones con ella saliendo de la manga de su uniforme también gritando ¡a darle!

"cu-cuando eso pase me esforzare para que quedes lo más genial posible" la determinación en el rostro de la chica demostró que no bromeaba

Una gran gota de sudor salió de la nuca de Kamijou (creo que no lo estás entendiendo)

"además soy buena limpiando y cocinando, así que hasta que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes… una sonrisa reluciente apareció en el rostro de la chica "¡podría serte muy útil!"

(¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando, no hay manera de que podamos vivir así) Kamijou bajo la cabeza pensando (incluso si voy a un doctor, es imposible que tenga una cura para esto, lo más probable es que quieran investigarlo, seriamos examinados por toda clase de científicos… ¡…!) ese pensamiento trajo a Kamijou de vuelta a la realidad como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada, por primera vez desde que encontró a la chica en su brazo, tuvo miedo, no, miedo era poco, estaba aterrado. Volteo a ver a la niña en su brazo, su expresión feliz, su sonrisa, era una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo, los pensamientos aterradores en su mente poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer, ver a aquella chica sonreír así le hizo creer que en el fondo las cosas estarían bien, y aunque no conociera a esa chica había una cierta familiaridad en su voz que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Mientras la veía se dijo a si mismo que quería proteger esa sonrisa

"tu… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" la chica se las había arreglado para acomodar un montón de viejos mangas y guías de videojuegos en una pila

"bueno, como no estaba haciendo nada decidí limpiar un poco, pero ya está sorprendentemente limpio así que solo estaba separando la basura de papel para reciclar, pero me encontré este álbum de fotos ¡KYA Touma-kun de pequeño!"

"¡no tires mis cosas sin mi permiso, algunos de esos mangas son valiosos! Y DEJA DE VER MIS FOTOS"

DING-DONG

El sonido del timbre de Kamijou se llevó cualquier regaño hacia la chica, haciendo entrar a Kamijou en un estado de frenesí

"Kamijou soy Miyahara, he venido a agradecerte lo de antes"

Kamijou corría de un lado a otro (¿Miyahara? ¿Quién es ese? HAAAAA MIERDA ¿QUE VOY A HACER?) Kamijou se detuvo frente a la puerta y puso su mano libre sobre su frente (vamos Touma cálmate, cálmate y todo saldrá bien)

Abrió la puerta y pudo la mejor expresión neutral que pudo

"Hey" saludo Kamijou, reconociendo al joven, como unos de los que había ayudado en la tarde "lo siento ahora mismo estoy ocupado" Kamijou esperaba que con eso aquel chico se fuera, pero Kamijou no tenía esa suerte

"bien, eso es malo, hay alguien que realmente quiere conocerte" Miyahara se apartó un poco de la puerta para que Kamijou pudiera ver mejor detrás de él, había dos chicas bonitas que al verlo sonrieron. Una de las chicas tenia el pelo negro largo a la mitad de la espalda y la otra el pelo corto de color castaño claro, aun llevaban su uniforme de escuela que consistía en una falda a cuadros y blusa banca con un lazo rojo en el cuello nada fuera de lo común. Como sus nombres tampoco importan en esta historia las llamaremos 'cabello largo' y 'cabello corto'

(¿Dos chicas?) Kamijou parecía confundido Miyahara se le acerco con una gran sonrisa de hombre de negocios y de susurro "van al instituto para chicas kamonegi, y dicen que son grandes admiradoras tuyas y tenían que verte"

Kamijou se veía en un aprieto y le susurro a Miyahara "¿no pueden esperar hasta mañana?"

"dijeron que era urgente, se veían desesperadas por encontrarte"

Kamijou suspiro en derrota, simplemente no podía ignorar a la gente que probablemente estaba en problemas "bien, solo espera un segundo" cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo al baño, saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo una venda e inmediatamente la empezó a envolver alrededor de la chica en su brazo, sobra decir que la chica se sorprendió bastante

"escucha, nadie puede enterarse de esto nos meteremos en grandes problemas, de ahora en adelante no debes hablar o ser vista por otras personas, ¿entendido?"

"…si" la chica hablo a través de los vendajes

"siento la espera Miya- ¿eh?" Cuando Kamijou abrió de nuevo la puerta de la entrada no vio a Miyahara, solo estaban las dos jóvenes que lo habían acompañado "¿Dónde está Miyahara?"

"oh… dijo que iba al combini a comprar algunos aperitivos" una de las chicas, la de pelo corto, contesto. Ambas lucían sonrisas inocentes

"oh bueno, entren" Kamijou abrió más la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que pudieran entrar

"gracias" ambas entraron y vieron el apartamento de Kamijou "wow, esta sorprendentemente limpio para un joven que vive solo" cabello largo no pudo evitar hacer esta declaración, a lo que cabello corto solo pudo asentir

"si… ya me lo han dicho" y luego murmuro para sí mismo "dos veces hoy"

"como sea, tomen asiento y les llevare algunas bebidas"

Ambas asintieron y se sentaron sobre unos cojines alrededor de la mesa baja de Kamijou, pelo corto vio el álbum de fotos en el suelo y empezó a hojearlo, Kamijou finalmente llego con tres latas de soda y se sentó con ellas

"es tu hermana y su… ¿chofer?" cabello corto señalo una foto en particular, en ella se veía a una mujer que no aparentaba más de 20 años, con un aspecto de ojou-sama, junto a un hombre que parecía doblarle la edad, de mirada seria y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, también estaba un Kamijou un poco más joven, todos sonriendo a la cámara. El paisaje detrás de ellos era una playa paradisiaca con arena blanca y algunas palmeras

"…eso también me lo dicen mucho, son mis padres, esas fueron nuestras vacaciones en Guam"

"¿en serio? ¿Has estado en el extranjero? Eso es sorprendente" cabello largo exclamo con una gran sonrisa y lo decía muy en serio, tan solo salir de vacaciones fuera de ciudad academia era ya bastante difícil

"solo en algunos pocos lugares como Saipán o Guam, a pesar de que mis profesores de inglés dicen que definitivamente debo quedarme en el país" eso ultimo lo admitió con algo de vergüenza

"disculpa, necesito ir al baño" pelo largo se levantó luciendo un poco avergonzada

"oh sí, es la puerta de halla" Kamijou señaló un lugar detrás de el

"gracias" la chica parecía nerviosa por algo a lo que Kamijou solo podía verla con una mirada confundida

"Kamijou-san" Kamijou volteo a ver a la chica de pelo corto y vio que se movía incomoda en su lugar "mmm… ¿te gustan las chicas más jóvenes?"

"¿eh?"

"he oído que no tienes novia ahora, así que me preguntaba si tendría una oportunidad" al oír esto la mano de Kamijou se movió un poco

"amm… esto es…" Kamijou no sabía que decir, dos confesiones en una noche, tal suceso afortunado hizo rugir sus alarmas internas de desgracia

"Kamijou-san, ¿estaría bien si te besara?" antes de darse cuenta la chica ya estaba arrodillada junto a el

(¿Lo dice en serio?) Kamijou estaba perdido, una parte de él estaba gritando de alegría, la otra también gritaba, pero estos eran gritos de advertencia y estos eran mucho más fuertes

"por favor, cierra los ojos" la chica se le acercaba cada vez más con los ojos cerrados

"e-espera, esto es demasiado repentino, n-ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, una chica linda como tú no debe besar a alguien que apenas conoce" Kamijou intento retroceder, pero pelo corto lo había agarrado de la mano vendada

"por favor" la chica puso la mejor mirada suplicante que pudo y siguió avanzando

A Kamijou no le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos y esperar, su mano vendada se tensó y empezó a temblar

"VETE AL INFIERNO KAMIJOU" pelo largo grito detrás de él mientras abalanzaba con toda su fuerza un boken directamente hacia su cabeza

La mano vendada se movió justo antes de que pudiera golpear su cabeza bloqueando el impacto, el boken se rompió a la mitad por la fuerza del golpe y la punta cayó al suelo a unos metros de ellos con un sonido hueco

"¡QUEEEE! ¿¡SE HA DADO CUENTA!?" las reacciones de ambas jóvenes era de sorpresa total, sin embargo la reacción de Kamijou…

(Ella… no puede ser… ella ¿me ha protegido?) Kamijou estaba sudando frio el temor empezó a invadirlo y los recuerdos…

"como nos has descubierto te lo diré, somos chicas de los deathspers" cabello negro hablo y cabello corto termino por ella "los que golpeaste hoy eran nuestros novios"

Kamijou las ignoraba por completo, sostenía su mano vendada tratando de aflojar los vendajes, pero parecía que entre más luchara por quitarlos mas se apretaban "Hey aguanta, di algo por favor" (maldición ya debería saber que no hay manera de que pueda ser afortunado)

Cabello largo se molestó al notar que las estaba ignorando y le grito furiosa "HEY NO NOS IGNORES DESGRACIADO"

"QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO" Kamijou paso corriendo entre las dos derribándolas en el proceso

"Ouch, desgraciado ya me has hecho enojar"

Kamijou seguía frenético "¿qué debería hacer?" entonces tomo un cuchillo "¿debería rajarlas? Si eso suena bien"

Al oír eso y ver que Kamijou sostenía un cuchillo las dos chicas entraron en pánico "HAAAAA NO NOS MATES" gritaron, pero Kamijou las ignoro, corto los vendajes con todo el cuidado posible y vio que la chica que era su mano tenia sangre en su frente y estaba inconsciente (no, no, no otra vez por favor) aquellos recuerdos dolorosos lo golpearon con mas fuerza

"maldición… maldición" tiro el cuchillo al suelo y se arrodilló "por eso no me gustaba esto, hay gente que querrá venganza y muchos otros que solo quieren dañar a los demás, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudar así? Pelear y meterse con pandillas no es algo que una chica con una sonrisa tan pura deba estar haciendo, nada bueno sale de estar con gente como yo, mereces algo mucho mejor" recuerdos dolorosos seguían llegando a su mente haciéndole temer mas

Las jóvenes atacantes oyeron eso y sintieron su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas arder, creyendo que se dirigía a ellas, en su pandilla siempre las habían tratado como trofeos, y nunca antes les habían dicho algo así

Kamijou se levantó de su lugar en la cocina y camino hacia ellas sujetando la mano antes vendada contra su pecho con la otra "ustedes… será mejor que se vayan, se está haciendo tarde" Kamijou hablo con una voz triste, las chicas obedecieron inmediatamente incapaces de decir algo por los sentimientos que recorrían su cabeza

Cuando las chicas se fueron Kamijou se sentó frente a la mesa sosteniendo frente a él a la joven con su otra mano, la chica re retorció un poco y empezó a recuperar la conciencia, cuando Kamijou vio esto sintió un gran alivio

"Touma-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Esas chicas no te hicieron daño ¿verdad?" su voz sonaba débil, al escucharla así a Kamijou se le encogió el corazón, ¿no se suponía que quería proteger su sonrisa? ¿Entonces por qué estaba así? Herida por su culpa, y lo primero que dijo al recuperar a conciencia era preguntarle si él estaba bien.

Kamijou quería decirle tantas cosas pero solo pudo decir con una voz triste "no, estoy bien"

"me alegro" la chica tomo uno de sus dedos con su mano "perdí la conciencia por un momento, pero cumplí la promesa" entonces la chica sonrió "no fui vista ni oída" esta visión casi le quebró el corazón a Kamijou

(Ella… a pesar de resultar herida… mantuvo la promesa… todo por mí, no, no puedo dejar que suceda otra vez) intentó alejar los recuerdos dolorosos que azotaban su mente, para concentrarse totalmente en aquella chica "Hey, de ahora en adelante puedes romper la promesa en situaciones así"

"pero si hago eso podría ser descubierta" la chica parecía preocupada

"no importa, ya haremos algo cuando ocurra, no quiero que te hagas daño, puede que estés en mi mano, pero sigues siendo una chica, y otra cosa, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa, no podría soportar eso"

"Touma-kun" la chica parecía completamente recuperada

"¿mmm?"

"TE QUIERO" y con eso se abalanzo a su rostro abrazándolo

"ARG- PARA, PARA, DEJA ESO" Kamijou corría de un lado para otro

"¿ESTAS BIEN KAMIJOU? ESAS CHICAS ERAN… ¿?" Miyahara entro corriendo al departamento con un gran chichón en la cabeza

Kamijou se detuvo abruptamente volteando para ver a Miyahara y solo pudo decir "¿eh?"

"¿qué haces Kamijou?" Miyahara se veía confundido

"n-nada, todo está bien, será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses"

"…sí, creo que eso está bien, nos vemos mañana" y con eso se fue

"uff~ eso estuvo cerca, por cierto, aun no se tu nombre" Kamijou caminaba hacia su cama

"oh si, con todo esto no me he presentado mi nombre es…"

Pero cuando la chica estuvo a punto de decir su nombre Kamijou piso la mitad rota y astillada del boken haciendo que se le clavaran varias astillas en el pie y luego resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa

"GAAAAA FUKUODAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p><strong>BIENVENIDO A LA PARTE DE ABAJO<strong>

**HOHOHO aun no sabremos quien es la chica misteriosa, pero ya decidi quien sera, y me sorprende que no tenga ninguna historia en todo FF, (eso ya es una gran pista) sientanse libres de escribirme sus conjeturas y sugerencias, si la idea es mejor que la mia podria cambiarla**

**por cierto, hace poco vi a mi hermano ver parasyte y no pude evitar hacer la comparacion  
>tambien vimos que kamijou tiene n pasado traumatico, pero no entrare en detalles de eso hasta mas avanzada la historia, pero dire que tiene que ver con que sea un delincuente<strong>

**espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**me despido por ahora, creo que dormire unas horas, despues de todo hoy es mi cumpleaños y en la noche me espera una 'fiesta sorpresa' (en serio chicas, si quieren haerle una fiesta sorpresa a su novio, dejen que otra persona se encargue, asi no seran tan ovbias) y una borrachera que planeo hacer epica**

**ROGER FUERA**


End file.
